New Experience
by skyressshun
Summary: Asami and Akihito try something new. (Bad summary)


Akihito could feel the blush still strong on his face hours after returning home.

"I can't believe I did that. Damn that bastard he's turning me into a pervert." He cursed, holding onto his head as he sat in the front room waiting for his lover to return. Though he'd never admit to it he was nervous and a little excited on the man's reaction. Asami thought he was the only one who thought about sex but the truth was Akihito was thinking about lying under that body most waking hours.

He could only hope the yakuza would be home early. He was sure he'd die if he had to wait any longer. And he was definitely sure the embarrassment of entering a sex shop would be the cause of it.

It was half one in the morning and thankfully he could hear steps coming down the hall. Standing he rushed to the front door and waited for the man to dismiss his two ever present lackeys. The door opened and in walked the ever imposing figure of his lover, the man oozing sex. Holding the object he'd bought tightly behind his back he greeted the man with a mixed face, earning him a strange look.

"What happened to you today? You haven't run from my men for a few weeks but today they couldn't keep track of you for even an hour." He asked, shrugging off his coat and hanging it while he stared deeply in his lover's eyes. Trying to find an answer.

"We need to talk,"

"Yes, now answer the question."

"I am!" Mildly startled by the boy's sharp answer he narrowed golden eyes watching as his face heated. A smirk crossed his lips as he took a step forward, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"You're turning me on with that attitude. You're like a naughty school girl caught in the act."

"You hurt me when we have sex!" That made the yakuza freeze, his eyes widening marginally and an expression other than lust crossing his face.

"What?"

"W-Well, uh..." he could feel his embarrassment rising as he scratched his cheek, trying to gather his thoughts. Now the initial statement was out he was a lot more embarrassed. "Y-You were away for a few weeks, and uh, well...you know. We haven't, done that...for a bit. And, um, I-"

"You've gotten tighter? Believe me I know." That ever present smirk was back as he continued to advance towards Akihito, the predator in him awakening at seeing him back off slowly.

Sure his face was burning he threw the bottle at his lover before turning away.

"W-Well anyway, I'm tired of being in pain all day. Ever heard of lube, try using it." Catching the bottle he looked it over, an image of two guys having very vigorous sex on the side catching his eye.

"You bought this? You're getting very brazen Akihito. I like it." While his back was turned he'd managed to sneak up behind the boy, whispering in his ear and watching as a shiver ran through him.

"P-Pervert. Whatever, just use it. You always say you're tired of my complaining, use it and I won't have to. You try having hours of sex where your only lube is a little pre-cum."

"Why don't we try it out right now?" Asami slid a hand around the boy's waist, pulling him back against the growing bulge in his trousers while cupping the blonde's hard-on through his jeans. Moaning Akihito nuzzled Asami's chest, feeling his body swaying to the tiny thrusts Asami was giving him.

Reaching around his neck for support he could feel his trousers being unbuttoned, the cool air hitting his legs causing goose bumps to rise on his flesh.

"Ah, Asami!" He cried, stepping out of his trousers as they fell to the floor quickly followed by his boxers.

"What do you want me to do to you Akihito?" He asked, toying with his now free hard-on, the head already leaking small beads of pre-cum.

"Take me to bed, ah, please."

Not needing a second more prompting he threw the blonde over his shoulder, unscrewing the bottle and smearing some of the gel on his fingers as he went. Sliding one of the slippery fingers inside the tight passage he groaned as warm muscles contracted around his cool finger.

"Ah! It's cold." Akihito moaned, feeling the finger thrust into him before slowly withdrawing only to enter him again. He could feel his insides being slicked, the entrance to his passage lightly rubbed by a second lubed finger before being penetrated by it too.

Thrusting onto Asami's still clothed shoulder he groaned at the friction, grabbing onto the yakuza as he slowed the pace of his thrusts, rubbing at his walls instead and relaxing the tight muscles.

"Ah, God!"

Groaning he gasped in shock as the fingers withdrew and he was thrown onto his back, landing on thick plush pillows. The blush on his face had subsided, leaving the rosy tint of arousal that was always present when beneath his lover.

His eyes travelled down to the very noticeable bulge trapped by Asami's trousers, feeling his entrance tighten at the thought of being impaled. His cock twitched as a moan left his lips, Asami shrugging out of his clothes in anticipation as he commanded Akihito to finish stripping.

Throwing his clothes off to the side he climbed atop his lover, grasping his hand and slicking four fingers with lube.

"Fuck yourself." He ordered, tracing Akihito's fingers down his slim chest and down to his waiting entrance.

Staring up at the older man he couldn't be sure he was serious. Asami knew he was tighter, there was no way four fingers were making their way inside, three was a stretch and how he hadn't torn from his lover was still a mystery.

Smirking at the dubious face he forced one of the boy's slicked fingers inside, watching as a silent gasp left his lips. Leaning back his rubbed at his own head, watching as Akihito thrust his slim finger inside his entrance. He watched as the puckered hole swallowed the finger greedily, wanting more to be stuffed in its hungry mouth.

A low groan felt his lips at seeing bliss cross his lover's face as he spread his legs wider, another finger added to stretch the hole.

"Mmn, ah, uh,"

Asami's eyes left his face to return to watch his entrance suck at his fingers, the tight hole pushing off excess lube and letting it dribble down and onto the bed sheets. Playing with the head of his cock Asami leaned down to kiss Akihito's lips, coaxing open his mouth for him to tease. Akihito lapped at the muscle entering his mouth, moans muffled as Asami's free hand tweaked his hardened nipples.

He was so preoccupied with the pleasure that skilful hand and mouth were giving him that he didn't notice his other two slimy fingers being clasped in a hand and forced inside himself until the pain ran up his spine.

"Ah! Ow, uh." He winced, breaking the kiss and staring up at his lover once he pulled away. "What's wrong? Couldn't you wait?"

"Unless you want me to fuck you for hours on end without letting you cum you'll do as I say and fuck yourself. I never said to act like a cheap whore and give me a show that's taking far too much of my hour up."

Pouting he thrust in the four fingers, feeling his hole stretch and tremble as it was pulled to its limit and forced to bear it.

"Don't act like a petulant child, you're the one who wanted lube, don't tease me with a show any virgin could do. You're far too delicious for that."

Unable to hide the smile at that he withdrew his fingers until he could feel the pinky beginning to slip out. Thrusting in hard his head shot back, a long wanton moan leaving his lips as a small line of spin began to run down the side of his face.

"Ah, Asami!"

Squeezing his nipple hard Asami sucked at his neck, tasting salt as a thin layer of sweat began to form over his lover's body. Pinching the head of his weeping cock he felt beads of pre-cum run over his fingers. Growling the yakuza couldn't wait anymore, pulling the four fingers from the well stretched hole and smearing a large glob of lube across his oversized cock, smirking as Akihito gulped before pulling his legs up high and presenting him with his waiting entrance.

Holding onto one of his shoulders Asami pushed in, watching as his entrance opened up and swallowed his head, the tight heat sucking at him as he slowly entered, lube gathering at the puckered ring of muscle.

Akihito's eyes lidded as Asami's cock slid inside, the pain he had grown used to feeling no longer there as his slick inside and Asami's wet cock rubbed together creating a delicious feeling deep inside him and making him tighten all the more.

Groaning as his muscles gave way to his intruding cock Asami nipped at his neck, rubbing his hands across Akihito's sides. A habit he'd picked up to ease his lover's pain that didn't seem to be needed anymore.

"Ah, so good." He moaned his voice fading off towards the end as tingles began to run across his lower half.

Capturing his lips with his own Asami pulled back 'til only his head remained in before thrusting hard, his passage swallowing him again. He quickened his pace, feeling Akihito grab at his back, as he planted his hands either side of him, forcing his legs even further back with each thrust.

"Ah, mmn, Asami," his voice began to gain volume as the yakuza thrust harder, penetrating deeper into the pliant boy beneath and feeling him tremble with each thrust. "Ah!" He screamed as Asami brushed his prostate, the bundle jolting at the bulbous head pushing hard against it.

Smirking at finding the spot he repositioned the boy beneath him for better access, striking it with powerful blows and feeling him contract against his thick cock. Akihito tightened his grip on the man's back, digging his nails in as waves of pleasure radiated through his body before pooling at the base of his cock, pre-cum dripping from his slit and splattering on his pale stomach, tangling the hairs at the base of his cock.

The sound of Akihito's moans filled the room as Asami assaulted his prostate, followed by the quieter sound of squelching with each deep thrust into the boy.

Feeling his orgasm grow nearer at the erotic sounds his love was making and knowing he wasn't too far off if the tightening of his passage was any indication Asami withdrew, flipping him over so his face was buried in the pillows. Grasping onto his still eagerly moving hips he stilled them before sliding back in, penetrating the boy to the hilt before setting a relentless pace, abusing his prostate while one hand slid up the quivering back before sliding down an arm and taking both of his wrists in a strong hand.

Keeping a firm grip he deepened his thrusts, feeling his entrance tighten all the more as spit ran from his lips and lube spilled from his hole, running between his cheeks and dripping onto a gathering pool of pre-cum.

His eyes slid shut in pleasure as he felt the boy beneath him clamp down on his cock, a loud cry leaving his dry lips as his cum shot from his straining cock onto the covers be was laid on. A muffled groan left Asami as he was milked by the tight body below, streams of cum filling his passage.

Neither were able to move for a few seconds as they rode out their highs, Asami's grip on Akihito slipping and allowing the boy's hips to lower. Asami remained where he was, watching as a small portion of his cock was released from the suffocating heat of the trembling passage. Releasing his wrists he withdrew, his cock leaving the stretched hole and dragging along a thin trail of cum and lube.

He was still hard as he lay beside Akihito, plucking a cigarette from the packet he kept by his nightstand and popping in his mouth. As he lit it he stared down at his exhausted lover, watching as glassy eyes stared at him.

"Well? Was it easier?" He asked, his voice holding a tone it only grew post-orgasm. Unable to form words he merely nodded, reaching out to Asami with a tired hand.

Knowing what he wanted the crime lord pulled the boy into his grip, turning him over to allow him to rest his head against his shoulder. His eye catching the semi beginning to grow just from their close vicinity. Running a lazy hand through messy blonde hair he was sure it'd be a fun night. And that Akihito would need to buy some more lube by morning.

**So, I was reading some of the first chapters of Viewfinder and I noticed Asami doesn't seem to use anything when he's sleeping with Akihito. And I couldn't help thinking that it must be pretty painful for him, as a result of that thought this was born. I hope you all like it, it took me forever to write and my computer crashed three times so it's been re-written at various stages. If anything seems wrong or misplaced that's why. I'm beginning to love writing M rated fics, something I never thought would happen and I'd like to thank you all for your incredible comments while I've been testing the waters.**


End file.
